Devices that use wireless signaling are ubiquitous to contemporary life. Non-limiting examples of such (wireless) devices include cellular telephones, text messaging units, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and laptop and palmtop computers. Respective such devices typically include one or more modes of operation such as, for example, unidirectional or bidirectional voice, video and/or data communications, Internet accessibility, remote control functionality, etc.
However, such devices are dependant upon access to wireless resources (i.e., networks or infrastructure) external to the device in order for corresponding wireless functions to operate. For example, a cellular telephone requires a period of continuous signal access to a cellular network in order to initiate and maintain a call. Such external resources are, as a matter of practicality, finite in their geographic coverage range and scope of operational modes. In short, worldwide coverage for all wireless devices, everywhere that a user might want or need signal access, is not a reality.
Furthermore, various factors result in poor or non-existent signal access in areas that are otherwise proximate to wireless service infrastructure. As one example, a user might temporarily lose wireless signal access while traveling through a tunnel in a downtown area. In another example, a user is denied wireless access while stuck in traffic because other wireless users are utilizing all of the available support resources. These and other scenarios cause frustration and loss of productivity for users of wireless technology.